What Are The Odds?
by kittenphoenix
Summary: Cade Bender, Shermer High's typical outsider; gets sent to Saturday attention. There, she meets five other kids, who have different personalties and social statuses. What Cade doesn't know, is that she's a lot closer to them than she thinks. *I suck at summaries sorry :PPP


****THIS IS A REPOSTED STORY****

**Hey everyone, This is my first Breakfast Club fanfiction. So If you're gonna be critical review wise, please be gentle :)**

**I know this storyline is absolutely unrealistic (You'll understand what I mean as the story continues on) But it's fanfiction, I will try my best to make it realistic as I can though. :D**

**Reviews would be so wonderful, I am really hoping to get your feedback!**

**I was so excited to pitch this story, I hope you like it.**

**Also, If you're a Stand By Me fan, read some of my SBM stories!**

**Alrighty tighty, enjoy~**

* * *

~June 10th, 2010~

Our car parked in front of Shermer High. My mother didn't say much to me, detention wasn't expected of me so therefore, I'd be getting the semi-silent treatment. I was having a really bad day when I was given detention. It wasn't like I wanted it, it's just the teachers have tight rules. I guess telling your teacher to "suck it" is not part of the Code Of Conduct. My mother looked at the school for a second, nostalgia filling her eyes. She then looked back at me. Her face looked sad and tired, the wrinkles in the corner of her eyes turning down.

"I'll pick you up at 4." My mother had a hard look on her face, "And please Cade, don't pull a stunt like this again. Got it?"

I nodded and grabbed my bag, hopping out of the car. My mother sped off, leaving me standed in front of school that I hate. The last thing I wanted was to spend a Saturday here. I tugged my ponytail holder out of my hair, letting my auburn curls cascade down my back. It was cold and I needed my thick unmanageable hair to finally come in use, it would hopefully keep me warm.

I walked into the empty school, which was usually buzzing with kids and annoying teachers patrolling the hallways. I squinted, seeing a door wide open at the end of the hall.

The library, of course. Nowhere more boring than the library to hold a nine hour detention. I walked into the empty library, It hadn't changed much. The library hadn't been renovated since '83, which left the library's looks to be quite outdated . It still looks the exact same as it did in my mother's yearbook. My mom graduated from Shermer a long time ago, which meant the library was quite old.

I took a seat at one of the tables, resting my arms and head on it's surface. The place smelt of dust and old books, a creepy dust infested statue cowered behind me. I'd only been in this place once, to find some information on The Sex Pistols, as predicted I came out empty handed. This blowed, I was tired and pissed off that I had to come here on a Saturday morning. It was 7:30 AM for Christ sake. I guess I shouldn't have told the teacher to "suck it" but what can you do? You get mad, you get mad. Now, I was paying for it by sitting in a dusty library for nine hours.

I snapped out of my self loathing thoughts to see that another kid was coming in for detention. Thank god. I didn't want to be alone in here with Mr. Brennon. Mr. Brennon was one shady and shallow asshole, strict and horrible. I had heard that he made one of the toughest kids in school cry. I had made sure I kept my distance from him, but now that would be kind of impossible since I am stuck in detention.

The kid that walked in had black hair that swept over his eyes, causing him to move it out of the way constantly. He resembled a beanpole, one of the skinniest boys I've ever seen. He wore mostly black, his eyes a sparkling emerald, light freckles dusted around his nose and cheeks. The boy had a black t-shirt on saying:_ " I became insane, with long intervals of horrible insanity -Edgar Allen Poe" _He took a seat across from me. Pulling out a black leather book, scribbling furiously away.

I kept my focus on him, contemplating if I should greet the odd Edgar Allen Poe fan. Before I could decide to greet the boy, A girl walked into the room and shot the boy across from me a death glare before sitting down in front of me. The boy tensed up slightly, scribbling faster in his notebook. The girl who sat in front of me, had the same eyes and hair texture as the boy beside me. I reckoned they were related. The girl had long sandy blonde hair that was unbelievably straight, her green emerald eyes filled with anger. She wore a pair of shockingly tight jeans and a red winter jacket, I hated admitting it, but she was ridiculously pretty.

"This is all your fault, you know that?!" The girl hissed, her green eyes drilling into the Edgar Allen Poe kid sitting across from me. "If you weren't SUCH a baby I wouldn't be in here. You know how much trouble I am in from mom and dad?! My phone was taken away and so was my laptop. Now, we're both here because you had to be _sensitive_." The girl then turned to me, her face twisting into a horrid scowl "What are you looking at." She snapped and I shrugged. The girl scoffed and turned around not saying another word.

The next kid who walked in was a typical football playing jock. His hair blonde and shiny, his brown eyes dull. He looked boring, just your average Joe with a letterman jacket on. He turned and winked at the girl who was in front of me, she blushed giving him a little wave. I rolled my eyes. I hated romance shit like that, the jock and the cheerleader, the popular and the popular. The coupling was all so predictable and boring.

Another kid walked in just behind him. He wore a Led Zeppelin shirt and jeans. His strawberry blonde hair messily surrounding his eyes, a pack of cigarettes hanging out of his pocket. Other than that, there wasn't much to him, He was attractive and simple. He took a seat beside the Edgar Allen Poe kid. It looked like they knew each other. They whispered to each other. The strawberry blonde kid pulled out a Pink Floyd album from his bag, and the Edgar Allen Poe kid looked at it like it was the most priceless artefact in the world.

The last kid that walked in was another girl. She had pixie-short blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. I knew her right away, her name was Juliet Brown. Juliet was the only one I recognized in detention. Juliet wore a simple baggy sweater and jeans, her usual. I never liked Juliet, I do admit I am kind of jealous of her, but that's not the reason I dislike her. It's because she's obviously fake. No one is that happy, especially a student who goes to Shermer. Shermer sucks balls, and that's a fact.

Everyone loved Juliet Brown, then again; what was not to love? She was smart, beautiful, and funny. She had that charm that made everyone love her, she acted so nice. It pissed me off frankly, no one is that nice, period. She grinned at me and took a seat beside me. She was only probably sitting with me because she pitied me. I was a loner. I had no friends, I didn't need them.

Juliet probably felt sorry for me, because I was alone. I knew that's what she was doing, because I've witnessed her do it in action. Whenever there's a lone new kid, she immediately takes them under her suffocating-kindness-wing. UGH, she's just so full of herself. WHY DID SHE HAVE TO SIT WITH ME!?

Now everyone is gonna think Juliet's a star for talking to the weird lonely kid. All anger aside, I was surprised she was in detention, I had never seen her in get in trouble at all. It was weird, I wondered why she was here.

"What's up Cade?" Juliet pulled out her lunchbox and smiled at me, her rainbow braces were the first thing I saw.

"Nothing." I mumbled, hoping she would get the hint she wasn't welcome to sit beside me.

"I like your sweater, very lumberjack!" Juliet giggled and my blood boiled. _Lumberjack!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME._

"It's called a mac." I grumbled, crossing my arms. Slumping into my seat. This was gonna be a long detention.


End file.
